Dungeon C
Dungeon C, informally known as "C-rank" or just "C," is the third rank of Pits, and is also the third rank of the server. It builds on elements seen and used Dungeons A & B and introduces two new areas. In order to rank-up Dungeon D, one needs 9,000 Eld. Its' main attraction is the first dungeon for which the server is named. It was designed by the player, and current moderator, Nahtanojrepus. Dungeon Details Dungeon C has a mixture of new and older features: * a Mine * a Tree Farm * Ice Parkour * Dungeon C Quest - "Tiris Shrine" * Shop District warp * 1 Heart Piece Dungeon C Mine The Dungeon C Mine is 16 blocks long, 21 blocks wide, and 16 blocks tall, totaling 5,376 blocks. It is comprised of, from the most common to the least common: (percentages are unknown) # Packed Ice # Nether Quartz # Coal Ore # Stone # Ice # Stone Monster Egg - Silverfish # Emerald Ore Players in the mine gain the Haste II effect provided by the beacon in the center of the rank. Dungeon C Parkour Also included in Dungeon C is the first rank-specific parkour, a cylindrical ice parkour with a speed beacon power-up. It is a fairly simple parkour, with 17 total jumps. There are four chests, with the following rewards: # Front - "Cthulhu fhtagn" sign - Hatsur's Bane, ''a Gold Sword (Fire Aspect 1) - One time only # Left - 3 Iron Ingots - One time only # Right - 1 Gold Nugget - Unlimited # Back - 1 Diamond - One time only Upon opening any chest, the player will be teleported back to the base of the parkour. '''Dungeon C Quest - ''Tiris Shrine' - Difficulty - Easily done, 2 out of 5. The Dungeon C Quest is a straightforward and a fairly rewarding quest. The player finds their way into the ''Tiris Shrine ''and proceeds to explore the narrow, dark, and watery tunnels leading to the shrine. Upon entering the quest, the user will find the text in the image below: From the perspective where the screenshot was taken, there is a stone pressure plate on the ground. Upon activation, the "eye of deceit" will open. The "eye" is actually an inactivated redstone lamp; the player needs a an bow & arrow to "awaken" the eye. Upon inspecting the area, the player will discover a wagon with a Guard NPC and a Prisoner NPC nearby. Within the wagon, there is a chest containing 1 Bow and 32 Arrows (accessible every 15 minutes), which can and should be used to "awaken" the eye in order to proceed with the quest. Upon entering the shrine, the player will fall several blocks into pool of water. From here, the player can choose to go left, or turn around and go straight. Should the player go left, they will discover the room and a locked door, along with a few clues. Long story short, you found the door, but it's locked. You need to take the the other route you saw earlier and continue exploring that path. Once the player explores the second path, they will find a series of long, dark, and narrow tunnels with occasional rooms. Zombies and silverfish will spawn, however, they are insignificant threats and only unarmored players with a low Unarmed stat should be concerned about significant injury. Additionally, there are three Secret Chests in this Dungeon, all of which require the player to take detours up or into water-filled tunnels. They are all in between the Shrine entrance and the next obstacle. After navigating the tunnels, the player will encounter a series of wood blocks with water underneath them. A stone pressure plate is on the block before these wood blocks, and if the player steps on it, the wood blocks will retract into the walls after a couple of seconds. Should the player fall, they will be teleported back to the beginning of the obstacle. This obstacle is solved via one of two methods: # Running through it extremely quickly. This requires near-perfect timing. Or, # Upon reaching the second log, step into the space in the wall, and let the wood blocks to disappear and re-appear. You can then proceed to complete the rest of the obstacle. After this, the player will find the "Eye" that they have been looking for. Upon shooting the eye, the Iron Bar in front of the eye will retract into the ground, allowing the player to drop down into the room with the locked door. The door will now be open and the player can proceed to open one of the two available chests: # Front Chest - 8 Emeralds - Accessible every 15 minutes # Back Chest - 3 Life Runes - Accessible every 15 minutes 'Do not shoot the eye with the "Arrow Volley" skill of Soldier Swords. 'The arrows disappear quickly, and the player will not be able to get into the next room in time. '''Rank-up Strategies:' * C rank is ice-themed, and can be used to farm packed ice once you are in possession of a Silk Touch pickaxe. Packed ice sells for a considerable amount in the Secret Shop, and can be farmed for a quick and easy way out of the Pits rank. * The 1 Clownfish in the C mine can be sold for 6,000 eld immediately, sold for 6,750 eld in Sewers, or sold for 7,500 eld in Ruins. Ask a trusted higher-ranked player to sell the Clownfish for you, if possible. If not, 6,000 eld is 66% of the money needed to reach D rank. * The C quest is very profitable, with Life Runes fetching a good price in the player market, and 8 emeralds being a healthy profit for this rank as well. Pro Tips: * C is very useful for farming the mcMMO Mining skill, due to its massive amounts of packed ice and nether quartz ore. Both of which give 25 mining experience. * Buy a Deadman's Pickaxe ''in the Shop District if you haven't already done so. (It only costs 900 eld!) An Efficiency 2, Unbreaking 2, Diamond Pickaxe this early in the prison will greatly boost your rank-up speed. '''Secret Chests' Bottom-Center of the Mine: * 1 Soldier Rune, 2 Raw Salmon, 1 Clownfish - One time only Dungeon C Quest - Up a Waterfall * 1 Lapis Lazuli - One time only Dungeon C Quest - Flowing Water Detour * 1 Iron Pickaxe - One time only Dungeon C Quest - Up a Waterfall 2, with Vines! * 1 Earth Rune - One time only Category:Pits